Will Stamper
Baller Loki Stamper '''(born March 8, 1983) is an American animator, voice actor, web designer, and game developer, and a member of SleepyCabin. His online alias is his surname '''Stamper. Summary Stamper was born in Bethesda, Maryland on March 8, 1983. His parents were police officers, a career Stamper originally wanted to seek before wanting to be a priest. Stamper never finished high school. After working several small jobs, Stamper eventually worked for Newgrounds as an animator, designer, and voice actor, helping with the production of many games and animation collaborations, namely Castle Crashers, BattleBlock Theater, Pit People, ''and the ''Street Fighter Collab. He lived in San Diego, California for some time but now resides in Houston, Texas and has expressed interest in getting back into animating. Role in SleepyCabin Stamper was very prominent in the podcast's first season, but not in the second due to him moving to San Diego. When on the podcast, Stamper is usually cool and collected, but when he is passionate about a topic he will become more eloquent in his speech and even aggressively retorts toward other members. He carries a sharp wit throughout each podcast he is present in and recalls many events with detail. Trivia * Stamper once shot a seagull under a dare by his friend, but unintentionally killed it as he shot it through the neck. In shock, he rushed the seagull to a veterinarian, pleading with them to save it, but could not as it was already dead. * It is believed that Stamper is bisexual. In the season 2 episode "Calipornia Creamin'", he revealed that he has made out with a man. In an earlier podcast Q&A, he also revealed he has had sex with a man. He frequently makes comments suggesting his attraction to men, though he is also very open about being attracted to women as well. * Stamper received his first first blowjob was when he was 7 years old, from a man who was family friend who used to hang out with him and his cousins. * Once after a night of animating and drinking, Stamper urinated in a water bottle on his desk because he didn't want to physically get up and go to the bathroom. Before going to bed, he wanted to drink something as not to wake up with a hangover the next morning. But, as he was very drunk, Stamper grabbed the water bottle filled with his own urine and drank it, not realizing what he'd done until the next morning. *Stamper had a short lived series on his channel called “Garbage the Fox”, which showcased a very mangy fox that would frequently visit the SleepyCabin office. In the second video, Stamper reveals that there were actually two foxes, both sick with mange, that he had named Garbage and Rubish. He also revealed he had been dosing the food he was feeding to the foxes with medication to help treat the mange. Later, on his website, he revealed that both foxes eventually got better and stopped coming by the SleepyCabin office. * Stamper and Cory once got into a lengthy, somewhat heated argument over which holiday was better, Christmas or Halloween. * Stamper is a frequent guest on the GameGrumps series Table Flip. * After dropping out of high-school, Stamper worked various jobs including Walmart, Pizza Hut, a telemarketing company, and a door-to-door vacuum cleaner salesman. He says that, out of all of these, Pizza Hut was his favorite job. * When he was a teenager, Stamper used to participate in illegal street racing. He decided to stop after driving his car off of an overpass and nearly killing himself and his friend. * Stamper is very fond of anal-oral sex, particularly performing it on partners who are willing to receive it. * According to Stamper, his balls sag quite a bit whenever he sits down to go to the bathroom, causing him to hold them to prevent his balls from dipping into the toilet water. Because of this, Chris calls him "Long-Ball Silver." Category:Death Category:SleepyCabin members